


Daenerys' Beasts

by Pomyum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: A lonely Daenerys seeks comfort in the beasts of Dragonstone.KINK KEYWORDS: Bestiality, Blowjob, Rimjob





	1. Ghost

Daenerys Targaryen was not in a good mood. Her fleets were mostly destroyed, lying at the bottom of the sea. Her allies had been defeated, the Greyjoys and Ellaria Sand having been captured. Her Unsullied warriors were trapped across the continent of Westeros, cut off from any reinforcements and unable to return quickly. Though she desired to end the war immediately by burning King's Landing to cinders, every adviser she had cautioned against such a rash action. 

So, she found herself on an isolated cliff, far from her protectors, fuming. Alone and isolated though she was, no one would dare interrupt her reverie and make her even angrier.

She stood, staring out at the sea, fire raging in her veins. She wanted her enemies to burn, all of them. Her kingdom bled, all because of traitors and tyrants. Her fists clenched in rage as she strode back and forth, angrily voicing her frustration. The people of King's Landing were hostages, human shields, standing in the way of her finishing off Cersei Lannister and winning the war outright. Despite her reservations, and the advice of all those around her, she believed she just might destroy the city after all. 

She stopped pacing, staring out to sea, wishing it would just swallow up King's Landing and save her the trouble. The crashing of the waves onto the cliffs below thundered in her ears, preventing her from hearing the soft pattering of feet behind her. It was only when she felt something poke into her bottom that she realized someone was with her. Her eyes went wide and she cried out, whirling around to berate whoever dared touch the Mother of Dragons. 

Standing just behind her was the massive white dire wolf Jon Snow had brought with him, Ghost. The creature was immense, coming up almost to her neck. His fur was as white as snow, appropriately enough. Despite his enormous size, his red eyes seemed kind and nonthreatening. They looked up into Dany's own blue orbs, the two of them staring at one another for several moments. 

"What?" she finally said. The wolf's head merely twisted, as if confused by the question. "What do you want?" The canine whined softly, licking its lips, but didn't otherwise move. Danaery's shook her head, her face scrunching in annoyance. 

"Go." She flicked her hands his way. "Shoo." The wolf remained unmoving, staring up at her for several moments. She rolled her eyes, trying to move around him. 

"Whatever you want, I'm busy." 

As she tried to move around, however, Ghost suddenly pushed forward. His snout lowered and went straight to her crotch, his nose sniffing at Dany's nethers. She gasped, shocked by the beast's actions, particularly as she felt and heard the creature's tongue beginning to lap at her dress.

"What are you doing? Stop it this instant!" Dany was, to say the least, perturbed by the wolf's actions. She wasn't quite sure what to do, given the size of the animal. She couldn't hit it. Striking a wolf wasn't the smartest move to make with one of regular size. Doing so to a fully grown dire wolf would have been an absolutely horrible idea. Instead, she merely put her hands on his head and tried to push him away. 

"Go! Get off of me!" The beast was incredibly strong, pushing back against her hands as he tried to keep his snout buried in her crotch. Dany'd had enough, and she tried to walk away, moving as swiftly as she could while the wolf stayed just behind her, attempting to place his nose in her bottom. She found only unsteady footing, however, and tumbled to the ground as her foot came down on a loose rock. She fell onto her hands, letting out an aggravated groan. Her eyes closed tight for a moment, opening quickly as she felt the wolf at her nethers once again. She rolled over onto her bottom, looking down just as the wolf dove inside her dress, its snout seeking out her now exposed panties. 

"No!" she cried out. "Stop! Get out of there, you damn mongrel! Bloody hell, I'm going to kill Snow for..."

She trailed off, her thoughts interrupted as she felt the thick, powerful tongue of the dire wolf begin to lap at her underpants. The rough texture could be felt even through the thin material, the tremendous force behind the licking pressing through into her labia and even her clitoris. Lick after lick rubbed along her privates, the wolf soon making longer and longer strokes that began to reach her anus as well. The tongue traveled from one end of her nethers to the other, forcefully massaging every inch of her sex. 

Dany could only gasp, watching the bulge in her dress bob up and down as it licked at her. She certainly hadn't asked for the beast to try to eat her out, but... it felt incredible! It was unlike any sexual experience she'd had before. Drogo had never done anything beyond fucking her with his cock. Daario was certainly a more skilled lover, who had tongued her from time to time, but this wolf was on an entirely different level. 

Her head turned about, looking in every direction, wondering if anyone might be watching. She saw no one. She turned back to the bulge in her dress bobbing up and down, considered for one moment, then made her decision. Nobody was watching, and she was Queen after all. Given everything she'd sacrificed for those around her, she was entitled to an... indulgence once in a while, even one so unorthodox. Besides, she hadn't had sex since the last time she'd been with Daario, before she'd agreed to marry Hizdahr. She desperately needed the physical release. 

She unbuttoned her dress, pulling the front open to reveal her nearly naked flesh as well as the giant wolf licking at it. Her underthings covered her breasts and nethers, thin, white cotton garments. Her panties were now soaked through, only most of it being Ghost's saliva. Her sex had become moist, the feeling of the wolf's tongue on her most private of places having made her quite wet. Pulling her arms from her dress, she lifted up her body, now wearing only her undergarments and boots. She pulled off her panties, tossing them aside before she lay back down onto her dress. 

Immediately, Ghost returned to her sex, his tongue swiftly swiping along the whole of her nethers. Her head fell back, her eyes closed and her mouth moaning. The canine tongue felt incredible, it's rough texture grinding against her anus and her buttocks first. As it moved up, it slide along her perineum, sending a shiver of pleasure through her each and every time. It next moved over her vulva, rubbing her sensitive labia. 

Finally, the wolf's tongue moved over her engorged clitoris, causing a wave of ecstasy to fill her entire body. She cried out every time the tip flicked at her clit, Dany having moved into a state of constant moaning. It felt so good, astonishing. The world around her disappeared, and at that moment all that existed was herself, Ghost, and that incredible tongue. 

She felt her orgasm approaching, and knew that she couldn't hold it back. Her back arched, her legs pushing her crotch into the air. Ghost immediately adjusted, his snout lifting with her pussy, his tongue never ceasing its assault. Her mouth opened wide as she felt her climax begin, bliss and ecstasy filling her entire sex as she exploded onto Ghost's face, her juices flinging out from her cunt onto the wolf's white fur, soaking his snout. He didn't seem to mind at all, his lapping at her slit continuing unabated. She wanted to scream, to cry out to the world, letting herself go as the orgasm overtook her. She held back though, merely groaning instead of screaming, doing her best to keep quiet. No one could know that she was letting a wolf bring her to completion. 

Soon, it ended. Her body collapsed back onto her dress, exhausted already. She closed her eyes, her breath coming quickly. Ghost continued to lick her vagina, with even more gusto than before. He clearly enjoyed her taste, and was doing his best to drink as many of her juices as possible. 

Danaery's giggled, sitting up and petting Ghost's head. He lifted his snout, his tongue licking his face, attempting to slurp up the cum that soaked his fur. She leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek, letting him know how happy he'd made her. 

"You're a sweet pup, aren't you?" she asked. In response, Ghost licked her face. She laughed and recoiled, not exactly wanting her own cum plastered on her face. She was going to be filthy enough when she returned to Dragonstone as it was. 

"Well, you've made me feel wonderful, Ghost. Why don't you let me do the same for you?" She gently pushed on his backside. "You want to roll over for me? If you get on your back I can make you feel wonderful." Ghost let out an excited groan, quickly lowering himself onto the ground and rolling onto his back. Dany moved behind him, kneeling in the grass as her legs moved to his underside. His red penis was already out and erect. Her eyes went wide, shocked by just how big it was. It would have been huge for a man, but she assumed it was absolutely gigantic for a wolf. 

Her left hand slowly rubbed his soft belly while her right lifted the erect penis, slowly stroking up and down along the canine cock. Ghost's jaw opened, his tongue lolling out to the side, panting as he savored the feeling of a woman pleasing him, in a way no wolf bitch ever could. Her fingers slid up and down the length of the phallus, her middle and forefingers barely able to touch and having to squeeze to do so. She slid them slowly down to the base before swiftly sliding back up to near the tip. She then began the slow slide down once more, gazing lustfully at the beautiful dick all the while.

"By the Seven, you're huge, Ghost. Every man in this world would be envious of you." She began to slide her fingers along the cock faster, enjoying Ghost's whining as she did so. "I'm just grateful. I'm getting soaked thinking about what this would feel like inside of me." 

Daenerys leaned down, her hand stopping at the base of the cock as her tongue ran along the underside. She licked from bottom to top several times, spreading her saliva over the member, Ghost's panting increasing in speed as she went. Her mouth engulfed the tip, sucking at it as her hand resumed its sliding up and down. She moaned in pleasure, savoring the taste of Ghost's precum, swallowing it down. A small sample of what was to come. 

As her hand continued to move, she herself knelt down further, lowering her mouth towards his ass. His anus was clearly visible, just above his white tail, a beautiful little button that made Dany's mouth salivate. She'd never been able to admit it to anybody before, but she always wanted to lick her partner's ass, perform what she'd heard referred to as a rimjob. She'd always held back, though, even with Daario. It had always been in the back of her mind what people might think if they'd discovered Queen Danaery's liked licking ass, so she'd never admitted what she'd wanted to do. 

It was quite different with Ghost, though. He would never admit what she'd done to him. He literally couldn't. She could perform whatever sick, perverted, disgusting act she wanted with the wolf, and there was absolutely zero chance that anyone would ever learn of it. As she gazed at the beautiful little asshole, she smiled. Ghost was a godsend. 

She was slightly concerned, however. She wasn't sure if she would get sick, or if she could do it. She decided it was better to be safe than sorry. She removed her bra, taking the cup in her hand and wiping it over the wolf's bottom. After several swipes, she took the other cup and finished the job, leaving his anus completely clean. 

She leaned closer, her tongue probing out, sliding along the wolf's butthole. There was a slight hint of a malodorous aroma, but it was faint, and truth be told, not terribly unpleasant. Ensuring that she continued masturbating Ghost, she began to lick along his ass, her tongue slowly but steadily moving up the puckered button. She heard the wolf whining, loving the attention she was lavishing on his nethers. She swiped her entire tongue up the bottom several times. Eventually, she placed its tip at one of the edges, circling around the button over and over again. She giggled as she did so, soon flicking her tongue swiftly over the anus. 

Finally, she was done teasing Ghost, and she placed her mouth around the asshole as she dove inside with her tongue. Immediately, Ghost began to howl in pleasure, his body writhing on the ground. She giggled again as she wiggled her tongue around in his asshole, her mouth slurping at his bottom. 

The two wiggled about in such a manner for a minute longer, joined together in their forbidden acts of lust. Her hand never ceased masturbating the wolf as her mouth gave him incredible pleasure. She pulled her tongue out soon, kissing the anus before she began to run her tongue along it once again, 

She knew he'd be cumming soon, though, and she didn't want to waste any of the delicious semen he was sure to squirt out. She slowed her stroking, hoping to prolong Ghost's pleasure, allowing her a moment or two longer as she tongued his anus. She closed her eyes and moaned, loving the feeling of satisfaction she received, her body warm despite the cool ocean breeze. 

Ghost began to whine, though, and she realized that it wanted to cum. She smiled, reluctantly abandoning his asshole, instead returning to his dick. Her mouth wrapped around the throbbing cock, her lips locking onto the member as her head began to rapidly bob up and down. Immediately, Ghost's panting grew quicker, his whining growing louder. He was nearing his orgasm, and she was ready for it. 

She picked up her pace, her lips moving faster and faster along his cock, its tip repeatedly striking the back of her throat. She moaned louder, encouraging Ghost, letting him know she was ready to drink his seed. She was not disappointed, as mere seconds later, the wolf began to howl and his orgasm finally came. 

She felt the warm liquid splashing against the back of her throat, draining down her gullet. The taste of his cum was delightful, sweet yet subtle. She felt his cock throbbing within her mouth, the member pulsing as each rope of cum shot through. Strand after strand struck inside of her, Dany quickly drinking it down, swallowing each and every drop she could, savoring the taste of Ghost's seed. 

His howls soon came to an end, the pulsing of his cock diminishing as his spurting became weaker. His cock ceased shooting into Dany's mouth, though her lips continued to suck for all she was worth, attempting to drain what she could from the wolf's cock. Soon, she'd drank all she could get, and her mouth popped off of the dick with a gasp. Ghost immediately rolled onto his side, his eyes closing as he began to rest.

Ghost lay still for several minutes, his breath slowing gradually, the poor wolf having been exhausted by Dany's efforts. She sat on her bottom, her hands planted in the ground behind her, smiling at the beast. She was rather proud of her performance, and was happy to see she pleased her companion so well. She stared out to the sea as Ghost rested, the Queen enjoying the afternoon breeze, the scent of the salt air blowing over her nude body. 

She was happy to give Ghost a few moments to rest. He deserved it, given that he'd given her the greatest orgasm she'd ever had in her life. She wanted more, though, and was going to make damn sure she felt that canine cock inside of her before Ghost ran off. 

Eventually, she crawled over to the sleeping wolf, bending down to plant a soft kiss on his snout. His eyes opened slightly, his face turning to her. 

"Hey," she said. "I hope you're not completely done. I need to feel your magnificent cock inside me." 

Daenerys turned, presenting her backside to him, feeling her juices already running down her thighs. She wanted Ghost so badly she was already sopping wet. She put her face down into the grass, sticking her bottom higher, wiggling her butt back and forth to get his attention. 

It worked, the wolf practically jumping up in excitement. She felt it climb over her, its paws placing on either side of her body, his furry underside rubbing along her back. Then she felt it, that magnificent dick, rubbing along her nethers. Ghost wasn't jumping straight into her. He was playing, perhaps even teasing her with his member. The tip of it slid along her labia, opening them ever so slightly before sliding back off. She half-moaned, half-whined, both turned on by the behavior and annoyed by it. She wanted to get fucked. She was already seduced, already wet and waiting. She didn't need foreplay. 

"Come on, Ghost. Stop playing and fuck me! I need that dick inside of me!" 

The wolf seemed more than happy to oblige, and with one more rub, he pulled back and shoved his dick deep within Daenerys. 

Her eyes shot open, her right hand covering her mouth so that her scream wouldn't draw attention. The dick was buried inside of her, unmoving, but still incredible. So thick it was that it touched every inch of her vaginal walls, and so long that it pressed hard into her cervix. She squealed into her hand, overcome by the sheer pleasure of the moment. 

Then he began to move, Ghost pulling his cock out of her before shoving back inside. His strokes were long but swift, jabbing forward to smack her insides again and again. His mouth hung open, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted, his hot breath wafting over Dany's neck. 

She was in absolute heaven. She'd never felt anything like it before. The cock smacking her cervix several times a second, the slapping of Ghost's bulk against her bottom, the feeling of his weight on top of her. It was greater than she'd ever imagined, a more potent series of blissful sensations than she knew how to deal with. She was screaming into her hand then, her eyes closed tight as her head was repeatedly thrust into the dirt, her cheek being rubbed along the grass. 

She could feel every inch of the dick inside of her. It was warm, nearly hot. She could feel its smooth texture rubbing her own walls, pushing against them as it found every nook and cranny of her vagina. Its tip slapping her cervix so hard hurt, but it was still amazing, sending spikes of ecstasy through her body again and again. Her labia were stretched wide, painfully in fact, but like the banging on her cervix, it only added to the incredible bliss she found herself in. 

Nothing had ever been better. Neither of her human lovers had ever come close. A strange, unwelcome thought suddenly entered her head. Ghost was not a beast she could tame or own. He belonged to Jon, or was his companion, or something of that nature. Ghost would, one way or another, be leaving her life at some point. He was only her temporary companion, and when he left, she'd be alone again, and would never again give her such an amazing fucking. 

She banished the thought from her head as quickly as it came. She couldn't think of such a thing right then. Staying in the moment was what mattered, being with Ghost. She'd think on such things some other time. For now, she'd merely enjoy the dick inside of her. 

She rolled over onto her back, bending her knees and sliding them under Ghost until she'd repositioned herself. She felt the cock twisting inside of her as she turned, but she managed to keep it from sliding out as she moved. Finally, she was ready and Ghost resumed his previous rhythm. His snout descended, running along her breasts, his wonderful tongue rubbing along her nipples, sending even more stimulation shooting through her body. She cried out, her face scrunching up and her teeth closing tightly as she tried to contain her screams. 

Her arms came up, wrapping around Ghost as she pulled him close. Her hands gripped his fur, using it as leverage as she began to thrust her hips up to meet the wolf's hammering waist. She stared straight up into his red eyes as he stared back. The two shared a moment together, their minds seeming to lock together, their thoughts one. A mutual admiration, not quite love but more than mere lust, passed between the two of them. Dany wasn't sure he would understand or appreciate if she told the wolf that he was the best she'd ever had. She supposed it didn't matter. He was happy with her in that moment, and she was happy with him. That was what was important.

Ghost lifted his back, his head lifting skyward as he began to howl. His hips thrust rapidly forward, slamming his cock deep into Dany, drawing out her own cries. She gave up trying to stay silent, and let her screams echo over the cliff, just hoping that the crash of the waves would cover them up. Her fingers held a death grip on Ghost's white fur, pulling him downward as she felt her second orgasm begin, her juices flowing as Ghost's own climax began. She felt his warm juices filling her insides, splashing against her inner walls, oozing out past his swiftly thrusting member. 

Their cries mixed together, the music of sex filling the air on the cliff as the two shared their orgasmic joy, finally cumming together, the lovers of Dragonstone joined together in blissful, sexual harmony. 

Finally finished, Dany's body went limp once more, her limbs collapsing beside her. She felt Ghost's cock slide out of her cunt, letting her hips fall to the ground. A thick river of white cum began to leak from inside of her, staining the ground between her splayed legs. Ghost stepped away from her, walking to her side before he collapsed onto his flank, likewise exhausted by the sexual exertion. 

For several minutes, both merely lay where they were. Dany said nothing, and hardly moved a muscle. Her breasts rose and fell with her heavy breaths, as Ghost's furry sides did as well. The two lay still, letting the cool ocean air bathe them as they wallowed in their post-coital bliss. 

Eventually, Ghost did stir, the wolf walking over to Dany and licking her cheek. She smiled, taking his head in her hands and kissing his snout. His tongue continued to lap at her lips, until she opened them. She took the thick wolf tongue in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning as she began to suck on it, giving Ghost a strange sort of deep kiss. 

Apparently satisfied, Ghost pulled away and ran off, headed back to Dragonstone. As she watched the wolf run off, she sighed, a melancholy coming over her. The thoughts of his departure returned once again. As Daenerys placed her dress on, slowly buttoning it up, she wondered how she could get the feelings of being with that magnificent animal again. 

Then a new thought occurred to her. Ghost was a skilled beast, intelligent, with great and mighty physical attributes. He wasn't the only well-endowed beast around, though. As Dany started back towards the castle, she considered all the well-hung horses her Dothraki kept, and even her own dragons. Oh, she'd never fit Drogon's cock inside of her, but she couldn't help but wonder what a dragon's tongue would feel like caressing her nethers. 

She blushed and laughed, thinking about all the naughty things she could do with the other beasts that could be found about Dragonstone.


	2. The Stallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having opened her mind to a range of new companions, Daenerys decides to pay a visit to the Dothraki stables.

"So their forces were routed?" 

Daenerys nodded as she strode forward, her head held high, Jon Snow walking beside her. She'd just returned from her victory over the Lannister forces at the battle of Blackwater Rush. Her heart still beat rapidly, her blood on fire. She felt euphoric, elated. For all the setbacks her forces had suffered thus far, she had easily laid waste to her enemy's army once she'd unleashed her Dothraki and the ferocity of Drogon. Her forces were now on the continent, able to harry and contain what remained of the Lannister army. 

Daenerys was in control, and she fully intended to stay there. 

"Entirely," she answered. "We control the mainland now. With the Lannister forces trapped in King's Landing, Euron Greyjoy's navy will make little difference."

"Don't underestimate Cersei. Many have done so and paid for it, my Father included. She's clever, and vicious, and she'll do whatever she has to in order to hold onto her power." 

Daenerys nodded, unperturbed by Snow's caution. She'd been cautious too long. She'd be careful, but the time had come to end Cersei's rule. Soon, the Unsullied would finish their return march, and she'd be able to lay siege to King's Landing. It was only a matter of time until her victory was complete. 

She felt amazing, her blood pumping hard at the thought of her victory. The false monarch would be gone soon, and she'd be unopposed. 

No, that wasn't quite true. She'd only have eliminated one enemy. The Army of the Dead remained, not to mention that Jon Snow hadn't bent the knee. She had no desire to make him an enemy, though. In their short time together, she had come to respect him, even like him. Not only that, he was the only other person she knew of who had ever been allowed by Drogon to touch him. He was special. 

And his companion was even more so. Ghost, his Direwolf. The massive creature strode at Snow's side, panting as they walked along. He was almost certainly another cause of her beating heart and rapid pulse. She did what she could to ignore the beautiful creature, put him out of her mind, but the thoughts of the time they'd spent together a few weeks previous wouldn't leave her head. She dreamt about laying with him, the sensation of his cock pulsing inside of her never quite leaving her body. She could still feel him within, filling her with his glorious penis. 

Her face began to blush, quite visibly, and despite her attempts not to think about the gorgeous animal, Ghost's presence was causing her to become quite hot and bothered. She felt weak in the knees, and soon several drops of moisture slowly rolled down the inside of her leg, her underpants beginning to soak. She needed to get away, needed to put Ghost out of her mind. 

"We'll speak again soon, Snow," she said, turning to him. He bowed his head slightly, then turned to walk away. Ghost remained a moment longer, staring up at her, before following Snow. She turned back towards the castle, letting out a shuddering breath once she was away from the pair. Ghost had been unlike any lover she'd ever had, and she just couldn't stop thinking of him. Her loins ached to feel him again. A fire burned in her breast at the mere thought of the magnificent beast.

She needed a distraction. She needed someone, or rather, something, to give her the release that she required, and that Ghost simply couldn't, belonging as he did to someone else. 

Fortunately, there were quite a few animals on Dragonstone that could serve that purpose.

* * *

The stables were relatively empty as Daenerys entered, dragging a bale of straw in with her. Nearly all of her Dothraki warriors were on the mainland, far away from Dragonstone. Their horses had gone along with them, leaving only a few behind. Dany wandered among the stalls, blushing, an expression of innocent arousal written across her face. She gazed at each of the horses that remained in turn, judging their coats, their size, their attitude. Which one did she want? All of them were beautiful, but which would be the one to satisfy the Queen of Dragons? 

Most of the available mounts were coursers, with a few rounseys to be found. They were of varying colors and sizes, but all were well-built, muscular, perfectly ready to carry their riders into battle. It was the largest one, however, near the end, that caught her attention. A destrier, thick, with a powerful body. Its fur was ash colored, nearly white. A beautiful animal, with an undoubtedly huge cock between its legs. 

She pulled the bale of straw up to the stall and stepped inside, the gorgeous stallion lifting its head and snorting in surprise. She shushed him, her hands going to his face, caressing his soft fur. She stroked his neck, pressing her own gently into him. As her hand slid down his muscular body, he calmed, no longer upset by her presence. She smiled at him, leaning in to plant several small kisses on his head. 

She continued along, her hands stroking down his body. 

"What's your name, I wonder?" she said. "I think you belong to Molko, don't you? You're beautiful." 

He nickered, his head turning to watch her as her hands slid across his backside. 

"My name is Daenerys. Are you lonely in here? You have the other horses, I know, but you have no rider. No one to take care of you, to keep you company." 

Her hands moved lower, the woman giving a coy smile to the beast's face. 

"Would you like me to keep you company? I can be... very friendly, and quite gentle." She knelt where she was, never letting her hands move away from the huge steed. Her eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly in a gasp. Her lips slowly lifted into a smile, her face becoming alight with joy as she blushed bright red. 

She beheld the creature's magnificent cock. It hung below the animal, swinging gently as the horse moved. Thick, long, powerful, with giant testicles to match. Unlike the rest of him, it was dark black in color.

"Oh my," she said. "That's... gorgeous. You are a gifted beast, aren't you?" He was huge, bigger than Ghost, even. She'd never seen a cock so large in her life, and she felt her nethers becoming moist, her underpants soaking with her juices. Filthy thoughts began to pour through her head, as she imagined what the juicy cock would feel like in her hands, in her mouth, and in her cunt. Her mouth watered, thinking what it would taste like as the creature's precum leaked between her lips. 

She let out a giggle, imagining the feeling of the rigid horse cock smacking against her cervix, the horse itself letting out a neigh as it filled her insides with cum, flooding her cunt. The animal seemed like a dream, waiting for her to come take her pleasure from it. 

"If you'll let me," she said, staring up at the stallion's curious face, "I'll make you feel better than any mare ever has." 

He gave another nicker, and she smiled, taking it as confirmation. She didn't know if he truly understood what she was about to do, but he would soon, regardless, and hopefully he'd enjoy the affection that Daenerys intended to give him. 

Moving beneath the great beast, Dany's hands ran along his underside. He was warm, her fingers sliding along his skin only barely covered by his soft fur. Her hands slid next to his testicles, not quite touching, more teasing him. She gently rubbed back and forth several times, letting his skin brush his cock and balls. He let out what sounded like a satisfied breath, shifting back and forth gently as the woman beneath him gave him a taste of what was to come. 

His cock began to move, slightly. Blood began to pour into the long, thick phallus, causing it to jump slightly every second, the rod gradually becoming harder and harder. Clearly, the animal was enjoying the teasing. Dany let out a chuckle. She could only imagine how much he would enjoy once she began pleasing him in earnest. 

Her hands slowly moved down, her left cradling his testicle, gently massaging. Her other began to slide up and down the cock, only gently putting pressure onto the member. It was hot, burning in her hand, more and more blood pumping inside, the animal's arousal growing as she began to masturbate him. She let out an impressed gasp, amazed by how big he was getting. Larger and larger he grew, the cock beginning to hold itself in the air, as hard as it had become. She knew there was no way the entire length was going to fit inside of her, and it was going to feel magnificent once it began to smack into her insides. 

"By the Seven, you're huge!" she said. "It looks so hard, so delicious, so tasty." Her head leaned forward, planting a long, sloppy, moaning kiss on the cock's tip. 

"Oh, I bet you can't wait to get inside of me. I know the feeling. I can't wait to have you slamming this thing into me again and again." She gave the underside of the head a lick and giggled.

"First thing, though. I want to taste this thing. I want to feel it in my mouth." 

She opened wide, a satisfied sigh escaping as her lips wrapped around the shaft. She began to slide her head from side to side, sucking on the side of the thick cock as her mouth slid back and forth. Her tongue worked out past her lips, lapping at the immense dick. Had he been a human, she might have nibbled on the cock, but she was well aware of how dangerous the creature above her was, so she didn't want to risk spooking him by even gently biting on its penis. So instead, she merely continued to suck at the horse meat, moaning and mewling as she savored its taste. 

Soon, she'd had her fill of teasing. She didn't want to just baste the penis with her saliva. She wanted to wrap her lips fully around the animal's great girth, and feel it in her mouth. She grasped the meat in both hands, turning it straight towards her face. Planting another kiss on the tip, she opened her mouth wide, her lips sliding around the dick as it passed into her gullet. Immediately, she began to suck, wet slurping noises and short moans escaping her lips as the creature continued moving into her mouth. Soon, its head struck the back of her throat, the cum already leaking from the tip glazing the flesh within.

She began to pull her head back, slowly letting the long cock slide out of her mouth, until the cockhead bumped her lips. She then pushed her head forward, slightly faster this time, until the tip once against struck her throat. She then began to move much quicker, creating a steady rhythm, her head rolling back and forth, back and forth, the horse's cock disappearing into her mouth again and again. The stallion itself, consumed with the pleasure Daenerys was feeding it, continued to nicker, tremendously pleased at the unexpected moment of sexual bliss it was receiving. 

Dany's hands went to its testicles, gently massaging the great balls as she continued to suck at the thick phallus. They felt wonderful between her fingers, their soft covering holding in the massive cum that would soon flow into her. She could already taste the sweet liquid, savoring the preview. She didn't want to waste the stallion's orgasm, so she wouldn't bring him to completion, not quite yet. She was going to make sure that when he did cum, it was going to be inside of her now sopping cunt. She wanted the semen to flow out of her, like a torrent, when he finally pulled his cock from within her. 

For a few moments longer she sucked at the cock, her mouth as wide as she could manage to accommodate the stallion's immense thickness. Finally, the beast began to become jittery, as if he were nearing orgasm. She pulled her mouth away from the member, gasping and taking several deep breaths. She gave the underside several licks before she moved further back, standing up behind the beast. 

She grasped his tail and pulled it out of the way, revealing his anus. A wry smile came over Dany's face, the woman practically giddy at the thought of giving another animal a rimjob. She didn't quite know why, but there was something about the act, some deep lustful part of her mind that adored licking a beast's ass. She thought maybe it was because of her public persona, how she always had to present herself as a beautiful, upstanding, proper lady. She was, after all, a woman who absolutely loved to fuck, and she was quickly discovering that she adored the lewdest of acts. 

In court, she would present herself with the decorum and propriety expected of her and her position. In private, she would do the nastiest things to her lovers. The thought made her moan in satisfaction as she stared at the stallion's anus. 

She came prepared this time. She pulled a rag from her pocket, pre-moistened. Lifting the tail out of the way, she wiped at the puckered button, cleaning away the filth, readying it for her tongue. Her mouth began to water as she went through the motions, anticipating the act, her heart beating rapidly, her chest on fire. 

Soon, she judged the animal ready. She tossed aside the rag, placing her hand on the animal's muscular 'bottom'. She leaned in, her eyes half closing, her mouth opening with a sigh of delight, her tongue probing out until it made contact. She felt the soft flesh on its tip, and slowly she licked upward, running her tongue along the great beast's anus. 

The horse, for his part, seemed to enjoy it. He nickered, softly, moving about slightly but otherwise allowing her to work as her tongue probed inside his ass. She shoved forward and back, repeatedly pushing in and out of the anus, moaning all the while. Her own saliva dripped from her mouth, running down the stallion's backside. Her hand traveled down to his nethers, her arm stretching to reach as her palm found his cock. Her fingers closed around the shaft as she began to stroke back and forth. Her shoulder stretched as far as it could manage, so large was the beast, but she wanted to give him as much pleasure as she could. She wanted him ready to accept her, nice and hard and ready to fuck, when she bent over for him. 

She ceased inserting her tongue into the creature and began to run it over the surface of the anus, sliding the tip back and forth, moving faster and faster as she began to succumb to her wildest urges. She let loose, groaning and growling as she licked the ass, eagerly kissing and sucking, devouring the stallion's anus. 

The horse seemed to love it, the nickering continuing unabated and uninterrupted. Her tongue didn't cease moving, constantly swooping back and forth, gleefully circling the button before diving in once again. It felt so glorious to be so filthy, so naughty. She wished she could perform such acts more often, with more partners. She wanted to be able to shed the perfect lady act, and act like the slutty whore that sat inside of her, waiting to be let out when she was alone. 

Licking her lips, she giggled, moving around the great beast to his front. She planted several kisses on his face, the animal turning and opening his mouth to lick her several times. She smiled and laughed, taking his face in her hands and his tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes, moaning as she sucked, her own tongue dancing with his much larger tip. 

After a minute of such kissing, which she thoroughly enjoyed far more than she would have guessed, she turned away to the stable door. She opened the door, pulling a the bale of straw she'd brought with her into the stall. Closing the door, she placed the bale against the fence and stepped onto it. Pulling up her dress, she drew her panties down her legs and placed them on the fence. Drawing her dress up to her waist then, she leaned over the rail and presented her bottom to the stallion. 

Her cunt was absolutely sopping, liquid rushing down her legs, her white pussy hair darkened by the sheer amount of moisture she'd produced. She turned her head, smiling back at the great beast behind her, hoping it understood. 

"Come on, now. I need it. I need you inside me, you fucking beast! Fuck your Queen!" 

The stallion seemed to indeed understand, and immediately pushed forward, ready to conquer the curious human woman who was offering herself to him. She produced another cloth, this time placing it into her mouth. The stallion's hoofs placed on either side of her, his bulk rubbing against her backside as he moved over her body. Then she felt it. That magnificent cock, sliding past her pussy, the creature trying to maneuver his cock inside her. Several times it slid by, the tip pressing into her wet flesh before slipping off and smearing cum over her skin. 

Soon though, he managed just the angle, and his huge cock pressed inside her royal pussy. 

She cried out, her yell muffled by the cloth she'd placed between her teeth. She'd known she wanted to yell, and so had taken the precaution of making sure she had something to scream into. Hopefully, it would keep anyone from hearing her. Such thoughts were lost, however, as the pleasure of feeling the stallion ram himself home filled her body. 

Her breasts thrust forward, her back arching up into the beast, her neck lifting her head upward as her cries filled the stall. Drool dripped out of her mouth, her muffle quickly becoming soaked by her saliva. The pleasure was fantastic, the feeling of the horse cock striking her cervix amazing and so very welcome. It was so thick, spreading her labia, filling every inch of her insides. 

She laughed, suddenly so very happy that she'd decided to come by that day.

The stallion wasted no time, immediately beginning to slap his body into her, shoving his cock into the pretty little human again and again. Wet slapping filled the stall as his balls smacked into her naked flesh and his meat forced her pliable and soaking cunt open. Loud nickering seemed to be coming from deep in the horse's throat, its mouth open slightly, its tongue lolling out. 

Dany completely lost herself in the moment, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure flow through her. The magnificent beast's cock sliding along her walls caused wave after wave of pleasure to fill her body, her entire cunt brimming with ecstasy. Her cervix bent with every strike of the creature's dick, causing blissful spikes of joy to burst through her entire form. 

She laughed slightly, thinking of how she'd been threatened several times over the past years with horse fucking. Khal Moro and even her brother, Viserys, had threatened to have her fuck horses. Yet there she was, willingly and happily fucking one, loving the feel of its incredible cock deep sliding along her insides. 

Her fingers gripped the fence tightly, her muffled moans escaping her drooling mouth. Her stomach was rubbing roughly along the wood, her breasts slightly striking the fence every time she pulled back. Though her upper half was still covered by her dress, it was still a little painful, given the force with which the horse was plowing into her. She didn't mind, though. It felt fantastic, quite wonderful... though, she admitted to herself, not quite amazing. She'd been hoping that a beast of such size would have been better than Ghost. 

Surprisingly, he was worse. 

Not that it was bad. She was adoring the feeling of his cock inside of her. She was just finding herself a bit disappointed. There had been something with Ghost, some kind of tenderness, a closeness that was missing with the stallion. She didn't quite know what it was, but she did know that she missed the beautiful wolf. 

She shook her head, telling herself to put Ghost out of her mind and stay in the moment. She was with the horse, and it was wonderful. She needed to enjoy the cock that was actually inside of her, not the one she wished was inside of her.

So she moaned, closing her eyes and savoring the feel of its magnificent cock sliding along her walls, banging into her cervix, filling her body with pleasure. It began to fill her with orgasmic bliss, and moments later she felt herself beginning to climax. Her moans grew louder as she felt her pussy twitching, her vaginal muscles contorting around the thick dick, her juices squirting onto it inside of her, flowing out and down to the floor every time the beast pulled out. 

The horse began to whinny a moment later. Perhaps spurred on my its mate, it too began to climax. As the horse slammed its body into her, she felt powerful ropes of warm cum smashing into her walls. She was filled with just one blast, but more and more came. One blast after another splashed inside of her, sliding out along with the dick strokes to fall to the floor where a small puddle was forming. 

Wet sounds of splashing and slapping, of whinnying and moaning all filled the stalls for a few seconds longer. Dany's orgasm had already ended, but the horse continued for longer than she did, its mighty testicles emptying a seemingly endless amount of cum inside of her. Soon, it finished, and with a snorting sigh, the horse removed its cock from Daenerys. 

As the creature pulled out, a torrent of cum flowed out from her cunt, soaking the bale of straw she was standing on. It flowed down her legs, basting them in the creature's white juices. Her knees finally gave way, and she collapsed to the stall floor. She sat for several moments, just breathing heavily, recovering from her own orgasm and from the pounding her pussy had just taken. She knew she'd be sore for a week, but it had been worth it. 

Her hand moved between her legs, finding her sex completely covered with the slick, sticky fluid. She scooped up a handful, bringing a large, flowing gob of the juice towards her mouth. She closed her eyes as she began to slurp the cum out of her hand, sucking it down her throat and into her stomach. The taste was sweet and tangy, delicious. She moaned happily as several strands trailed down her chin, falling onto her cleavage. 

She found herself a little depressed, though. She'd hoped the great beast would have been as good or better than Ghost. Much to her disappointment, she'd found quite the opposite. It hadn't been nearly as good as Ghost had been. The great wolf was still the most incredible lover she'd ever had, combining a huge dick, the skill to use it, great stamina, as well as a kind of tenderness and caring that the stallion had been unable to provide. It had still been good, but not as good as she'd hoped. 

Dany was happy, nonetheless. She smiled, and rose unsteadily to her feet. Her hands caressed the horse's face, gently patting his fur. She leaned in, planting soft kisses on his cheek before his mouth opened to lick at her neck. He seemed quite grateful for the wonderful experience she'd brought him. 

A rustling sound sent a spike of shock through Daenerys. She could hear the squeaking of hinges on one of the stable doors, and the patter of soft steps. Her spine went rigid, her eyes bulging out. She froze, but only for a second. She dropped to the stall floor, hoping to hide from whoever was moving through the stables. 

No one could know she'd been there. The shame of being the 'horse fucker' wasn't something she could allow. 

She sat still for several seconds, listening for any further movement. The sound of her own breath seemed incredibly loud, her heart beat cacophonous, the sound of pumping blood thundering in her ears. She covered her mouth, hoping that her breathing hadn't given her away. 

The patter came closer, someone softly stepping nearer. Dany's heard turned up as she watched for signs of movement, realizing that she'd left her underpants on the stall fence. She reached up and pulled them down, hoping desperately that they hadn't been seen. They would have been a dead giveaway not only to her location, but would have immediately told anyone who saw them what had been happening. 

The patter came closer, and her brow furrowed. Whoever was with her was walking funny. The steps seemed quick, far too quick for a human. And far too light. Watching through a crack in the stall wall, she noticed a flash of white, and two red eyes staring at her. 

She gasped, then smiled, standing up in the stalls just as Ghost went running out. She chuckled, happy to see the beautiful creature. She wasn't sure why he'd been there. Searching for her, perhaps. Regardless, she was pleased that it was just him. She had no problem with Ghost knowing her sexual secrets.

But she needed to make sure that it was only Ghost who knew. She planted one last kiss on the stallion's face, exiting the stall and moving swiftly out of the stables. She kept a shifting eye out until she was well away, watching for anyone who might have seen her. Satisfied she was still alone, she gave a large smile and headed back for the castle. 

All in all, Dany was finding herself tremendously happy she'd decided to sample what the beasts of Westeros had to offer, and she fully intended to continue learning.


End file.
